


Saturday

by fandomsteller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty hard to have a peaceful Saturday when your flat mate is Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> One of my good friends told me to not write smut. Thank u friend and love ya friend.( don't read that last part, haha). also sign please. its a petition. https://www.change.org/p/office-of-the-first-minister-and-deputy-first-minister-stop-the-dup-using-the-petition-of-concern-to-veto-marriage-equality-in-northern-ireland?recruiter=523520135&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=share_twitter_responsive vOffice of the First Minister and Deputy First Minister : Stop the DUP using the 'petition of concern'...ia @Change

Most people like to have a peaceful Saturday morning, including John. But that's kind of hard to have when your flat mate is Sherlock Holmes. John woke up to the sound of a jar breaking in the kitchen. With a very heavy sigh, he got out of bed and slumped to the kitchen. " its Saturday Sherlock, we agreed that on weekends there was no experimenting."" I was not experimenting John, I was simply moving some of my experiments to the fridge". John hadn't seen what was in the jar, so when he looked down and saw a severed head on the floor he jumped back and shrieked. " Sherlock, why in bloody hell would you put a head in our fridge, we put food in there". "because John, its common knowledge that body parts have to be kept cool or else they would spoil.""common knowledge to who, who would even know that. Who would even want to know that. Please Sherlock, for my sanity, go back to bed. Or at least come watch a movie with me." " fine John, but if that head starts to stink your cleaning it up."" Sherlock, at this point, if a head has to rot on the floor so I can have a peaceful Saturday, then to be it" said John as he sat down on the couch and put on a movie.Sherlock noticed how John was so, surreal as he would put it. How he was so calm and just relaxed as he watched the movie. John, on the other hand, relised how Sherlock was so jittey. " Sherlock, are you ok, you seem a little off." " yes John, I'm fine" Sherlock said Ashe looked at John, who was giving him a funny look." Come here Sherlock, you need to relax" John ended up having to pull Sherlock next to him. John got a blanket from the wardrobe and pit it over both if them." See, much more comterble, right?"." I don't get what's so Appling about this. All this contact and sharing, its unsanitary." " yea, but its comfortable, just breath Sherlock." " fine, but only if I get to expatament with something." " fine" John said just wanting some piece. As soon as John replied, Sherlock moved over and kissed John. " what. What was that" said John, baffled that the guy who complained about contact had just kisses him. " you said I could conduct an experiment" said Sherlock with a hint of almost a smile. " this is going to be a long day" John said as he looked at Sherlock and smiled.


End file.
